


A Respite Before the Dawn

by thisismylastlie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, set in a rain forest so expect lots of plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylastlie/pseuds/thisismylastlie
Summary: Fairy Prince Kyungsoo takes in a nomad named Jongin, unaware that said nomad is actually neighboring kingdom’s Fairy King Kai.





	A Respite Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photo set](https://twitter.com/KADIJagiya/status/1019812740318334977). Please pay special attention to the flowers on Kyungsoo's wrist, because (1) they're mentioned in the story, and (2) because they're BEAUTIFUL and I love Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo knows the trail by heart. He knows the sight of poinciana means he turns right, and the smell of orchids means a left. Just a few more meters, and the forest opens up to reveal the river. He smiles and greets the water pixies skipping on the water lilies decorating the water. They smile back, delighted to see their prince but familiar enough with his visits to not stop their playing to bow anymore. It's what Kyungsoo prefers anyway; he would hate to stop their fun.

His usual spot to sit by and enjoy the sights of the river is in between the thick buttress roots of a Kapoc tree. Kyungsoo tries not to pick favorites, but in secret he'll admit that this tree is his favorite: sturdy and always there for him. It reaches high into the sky, beyond the canopy of leaves, allowing streams of sunlight onto the forest floor. Kyungsoo relishes in the warmth.

It's quiet today, or at least it's as quiet as any rain forest can be when the sounds of wildlife and the river come together in a symphony Kyungsoo is well-accustomed with enough to tune out. The laughter of the pixies is even softer than usual. Now that Kyungsoo is aware of it, he realizes there's a buzz in the air. Something is about to happen.

His instincts are never wrong, because as soon as he thinks it, Kyungsoo notices the pixies rushing to the other side of the river. He watches as they disappear into the forestry, listens to the rummaging on the other side, and is about to get up and fly over when out emerges a man.

Kyungsoo has to blink twice before he corrects himself. No, this is not just a man: he's also a fairy. The translucent wings on his back are the signifier. But Kyungsoo has never seen him before, and this kingdom is not large enough for him to be unfamiliar with anyone. He's seen and spoken to all of his parents' subjects at least once before.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo is not wary of strangers.

"You there!" he calls out, startling the man who's eyeing the giggling pixies surrounding him. Their eyes meet. Oh, he's handsome, Kyungsoo realizes, before he brushes the thoughts aside. "Are you lost?"

The man doesn't speak, but he doesn't look away either. His skin is glazed with a sheen of sweat, and Kyungsoo wonders if he's from a different forest. After all, this forest is the warmest of the neighboring ones.

"I can help you find your way out of this forest, if you'd like," Kyungsoo yells again, hoping his voice isn't drowned out by the roar of the river. "Can you hear me?" he asks when he doesn't get a response again.

Kyungsoo is about to unfold his wings and fly over when he hears the thunder overhead. Shoot, that means it's almost dawn and Kyungsoo is expected back before that in order to greet the guests coming to town. Fairy royalty from a neighboring kingdom are visiting, and Kyungsoo's parents hope to form an alliance for resources with them. They never verbalized it, but Kyungsoo knows they're worried. The forest has been growing smaller and smaller these days as humans encroach on their lands.

Still, Kyungsoo can't leave the man here if he's lost. Gnawing on his lower lip, he calls for the pixies, who fly to him. "Please tell him that if he needs help, he needs to cross the river to me. I'll give him water and an extra pair of clothes. It's going to rain soon, he needs to get to shelter."

The pixies deliver the message, and Kyungsoo watches as the man's eyes flicker between them and him. A second crack of thunder rips through the forest. Kyungsoo really needs to get going. He's about to try his hand at yelling again, but luckily it seems the man is ready to come over.

Kyungsoo watches as the man unfurls his wings, trying his best not to gawk at the intricate patterns running through them. He's never seen such a beautiful design before. But because it's rude to stare at a fairy's wings for too long, Kyungsoo looks away and catches the eyes of the pixies, who laugh at the flush on his face. Those pixies play too much.

When the man reaches Kyungsoo's side, he falls to the ground with a gentle landing. Their eyes meet again. He is even more handsome up close.

"My name is Kyungsoo," the prince introduces himself. "I'll help you find your way home, but first we have to return to my palace. Is that okay?"

The man nods slowly, eyes never wandering from Kyungsoo's face.

"Alright then, follow me," Kyungsoo says, making his way down the worn down trail. Behind his shoulder, he calls a farewell to the pixies, who sing goodbyes and good day to their prince.

"So you're a prince?" the man asks, the first words to leave his mouth this entire time. Kyungsoo smiles at the deep sound, happy to finally hear something from him.

"Yes, Prince Do," Kyungsoo confirms. "But you can call me Kyungsoo. I'm not that into the title anyway."

"Kyungsoo," the man repeats, a smile forming on his own face now.

"Mhm, what's your name?"

There's a moment of pause before the man answers, "You can call me Jongin."

"Where are you from, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks, before clarifying, "Because I've never seen you before, and our forest is pretty small."

"I'm... visiting," Jongin replies, and though the pauses it takes Jongin to answer make Kyungsoo wary, he's just happy they're at least having a conversation now.

"Okay, well, I can help you find your way home after I fulfill my duties," Kyungsoo offers, holding back a branch of leaves so Jongin can pass.

"Thank you, but I actually know my way back," Jongin admits. "I'm just visiting for a few days before I make my way to the next forest."

"Oh, are you a nomad?" Kyungsoo's met a nomad before, although she was much older and had a lot more baggage on her than this man in front of him, whose only accessory was a jacket tied around his waist.

Jongin laughs, brushing his hair back. "Sure, you can say that."

"Okay then, well, let me shelter you anyway," Kyungsoo offers. "Until you leave to the next forest. I don't want you camping during the rain storm."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," Jongin says, glancing at Kyungsoo from the corner of his eye.

Kyungsoo chuckles at the idea. "Of course. We have plenty of rooms in the palace, you could probably live there for a month before someone else notices."

That brings a laugh out of Jongin. "Alright then. Thank you, I appreciate it, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nods. "We're almost there actually." He pulls back a fallen frond leaf, meant to hide their town from the outside world if humans ever neared, and reveals a town of wood buildings and stone roads. Kyungsoo takes the lead again, weaving through the bustling town and greeting his citizens as he sees them. Luckily he knows a back entrance to the palace, because he's running late and can't afford the time it takes to say hello to everyone or run the risk of being pulled into a long conversation with the potion shopkeeper again.

In what Kyungsoo would consider an impressive amount of time, they're back inside of the palace. Usually Kyungsoo would wash up and change after an excursion, but he decides against it. Instead, he calls his adviser and personal attendant (and sometimes best friend, when he behaves) Baekhyun over to his room.

"You're late," Baekhyun notes, never one to use formalities with Kyungsoo. After all, they all but grew up together, Baekhyun the son of their family's chef. "I was ready to go out and look for an uncanny doppelgänger of you to replace you. Preferably someone of common descent."

"You're always looking for a reason to recreate 'The Prince and the Pauper,'" Kyungsoo snorts, shaking his head. Baekhyun's smile is anything but guilty. "Anyway, this is Jongin," Kyungsoo says, stepping aside to unveil the man he's brought with him.

"Jongin," Baekhyun repeats, eyebrow raised. Kyungsoo notices the look in Baekhyun's eye, mischievous, the same look he gets before he puts ice down Kyungsoo's shirt or 'forgets' to bring Kyungsoo his clothes after he bathes.

"Behave," Kyungsoo warns. "I just need you to watch over him while I greet the Kims with my family. Get him some food and water, and maybe a new pair of clothes. It was especially warm today." It's actually not, but Kyungsoo doesn't want his guest to feel bad for sweating. It's hot, he understands.

"Right. While you greet... the Kims," Baekhyun says, still staring at Jongin. Sheesh, Kyungsoo gets it, the man is handsome, but that doesn't excuse him from ignoring his own prince.

"Yes, it won't take too long. I'll sneak back and check up on everything before dinner."

Baekhyun nods. "Uh huh."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns back to Jongin, someone he can actually handle at least. The man smiles at him, and Kyungsoo can't help but return the smile; it's infectious. "Baekhyun here, even though it may not look like it, is a trusted friend of mine. He'll get you whatever you need while I'm busy. Please make yourself comfortable, and I'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Kyungsoo."

The prince nods before heading out the door and rushing to the throne room, where the guests will be greeted. He's a little late, but luckily in the bustle of everything he's able to sneak his way beside his brother.

"You always are lucky," Seungsoo notes, smirking when Kyungsoo stills to a stop. "Why were you late this time? Pixies steal your bag again?"

"No," Kyungsoo replies, refraining from rolling his eyes at the old reference. He was five when that happened, and yet almost twenty years later his brother still refers to it. "I ran into a nomad. He's staying in my room with Baekhyun until this is over."

"A nomad," Seungsoo repeats. "A nomad?" Their heads are facing forward, but Kyungsoo already knows the look of astonishment on his brother's face. "Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo huffs. "Eventually."

"Eventually," Seungsoo snorts. "You are quite a prince."

"We serve the people."

"Yes, our people though. Not nomads wandering through. How do you even know if he's safe? What if he's actually a thief?"

"Then Baekhyun will get to put those judo skills I taught him to work."

That earns a laugh that Seungsoo quickly stifles when he gets a few looks from the guards.

"I wish I could live as freely as you," Seungsoo says, after he regains his composure.

"You could," Kyungsoo points out.

"I'll be king some day."

"Doesn't mean you can't have some fun before. You're not even thirty, but I swear I see wrinkles."

"Rude. I'm going to banish you when I become king."

"Then I'll go and find an army to overthrow you."

The two hide smiles behind their hands. They rarely get to see each other these days, with Seungsoo's royalty responsibilities increasing more and more each month, but the times they do get to see each other are always a joy. Kyungsoo misses the simpler days when they would get to play hide-and-seek in the garden for hours on end.

Kyungsoo and Seungsoo stand up straighter as the royal announcer begins speaking.

"Now entering, Prince Suho of Forest Ukeiyo followed by his attendant, Kim Jongdae."

Kyungsoo watches as the prince dressed in navy blue enters, his wings a beautiful translucent lavender that matches the color his eyes. It's a popular trend these days, among mostly the royalty who can afford it, to match eye color to wing color. Kyungsoo always thought it was silly, but the prince pulls it off well.

When Prince Suho is greeting their parents, Seungsoo leans over to whisper in Kyungsoo's ear, "I thought the king was supposed to visit too."

Kyungsoo shrugs. He doesn't know much about this entire event, besides the fact that he was expected to show up.

The greeting is mostly boring formalities, and Kyungsoo zones out for most of it. It's always the same: greetings, kind words, and gift are presented from both sides. Kyungsoo does his part of standing with his hands behind his back, wings folded, and back straight, smiling politely, but he's glancing at the clock more often than he should.

When it's over, his parents call him and Seungsoo over for a more personal introduction.

"It's nice to meet you both," Prince Suho says, a bright smile on his face. He looks princely, Kyungsoo will give him that. "I'm sorry my brother could not be here today. He is out traveling, and we honestly weren't sure if he would make it back until this morning, otherwise we would have sent word ahead."

"Again, don't worry about it," King Do says, but Kyungsoo knows his father well enough that he hears the tightness in the words. They really needed the king present in order to discuss an alliance. "We are happy to have you, Prince Suho."

"I'm happy to be here. I've heard great things about your forest, Your Majesties."

"We will be happy to have a guide take you around later today or tomorrow. In fact, our Kyungsoo here knows a good deal of the land himself. He can show you around if you'd like."

"If that's fine with Prince Do?" Prince Suho asks, looking to Kyungsoo now for a response.

Usually, Kyungsoo would love to show guests around the forest ground, since it's what he knows best, but he usually doesn't have a nomad staying in his room either. "I would love to," he answers, because he knows it's the only acceptable reply.

Seungsoo takes over the conversation next, offering to show Prince Suho around the palace and to his quarters for the next few days. Kyungsoo mouths 'thank you' to his brother as the two walk off.

Kyungsoo is ready to make a dash for his room when his mother grabs his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks, eyebrow raised. "Don't think we didn't notice you late today."

"By a minute," Kyungsoo reasons.

"Late nonetheless," his father says. "What was so important that you show up late, and with dirtied pants too?" Oops, Kyungsoo didn't notice the stains on his pants until just now.

"Sorry," he sighs, admitting defeat. "I just lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"As long as you know not to let it happen again," his mother says. Kyungsoo can tell his parents aren't really mad enough to punish him though. "Get washed up before dinner."

Cheering internally, Kyungsoo thanks his parents and all-but runs off to his room.

When he arrives, Baekhyun and Jongin are sitting around, talking, but the discussion cuts off when Kyungsoo appears.

"Everything going okay so far?" Kyungsoo asks, closing the door behind him.

He's suspicious, because Baekhyun has yet to make a snarky comment about Kyungsoo being out-of-breath.

"Everything's fine," Jongin assures him, standing up. "I was just asking Baekhyun about what kind of snacks you have around here."

"We have a lot of fruits from the forest," Kyungsoo informs him. "The figs are a personal favorite."

"Then I'll have some of those," Jongin answers with a smile. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, who is still not smiling, a strange look on his usually laughing friend. Baekhyun receives the nonverbal message and leaves the room.

"So, what were you two discussing?" Kyungsoo asks, taking a seat on his bed. "I've never seen Baekhyun look so serious before."

"He was just asking me about my travels," Jongin says, walking around the room. He looks at the picture on Kyungsoo's desk of himself and Baekhyun, smiling. "Is he your servant?"

"Please ask me that again when he's here to hear it," Kyungsoo snorts. "But no, he's my attendant-slash-adviser-slash-best-friend. But the first title was the only one officially given to him."

"He spoke fondly of you when you were gone," Jongin assures him, making his way over the book case in Kyungsoo's room to examine the titles.

Kyungsoo snorts, but doesn't respond to that. "I'll show you your room once the palace has died down a bit. I don't want to attract too much attention when a guest is here."

"A guest?" Jongin asks, turning to look at Kyungsoo now. He looks a lot... dryer, now, for a lack of better word from Kyungsoo. His skin no longer shines with sweat, but he does still seem to glow from within.

"Yes, a prince is visiting from Forest Ukeiyo," Kyungsoo says, playing with the band around his wrist distractedly, as he often does when there's nothing else to occupy his hands. "Have you been there before?" he asks, curious to know more about this nomad's travels. Kyungsoo has never been outside of his own forest.

"I have," Jongin answers slowly, gaze dropping to the floor.

"Is it as beautiful as everyone says?" Kyungsoo asks, smiling. "I mean, lie to me if it's prettier than our forest though. I don't need to know that."

Jongin laughs, taking out a book from Kyungsoo's shelf and flipping through it. Kyungsoo recognizes the text as one from his botany class.

"I thought the flowers there were rivaled by none others, before I came here," Jongin answers.

Kyungsoo smirks. "Nice save."

"Thanks," Jongin says, smiling as he closes the book. "The flowers on your wrist," he points out. "They're baby's breath right?"

Kyungsoo nods, plucking out a stem to present it. "They're pretty, right?"

Jongin nods, stepping closer to look at the presented flowers. "They are. They're not native to rain forests though."

"Correct again. But we received them as a gift from another family, and with the help of a few spells and potions, I'm able to grow them in the garden." Kyungsoo gestures out his window, where Jongin follows the gaze.

"Wow, that's quite an accomplishment," Jongin breathes. "Is there a reason for your fondness of these?"

"They're nice for decoration," Kyungsoo answers simply, handing Jongin the stem. "And by wearing a few at all times, I can hand them out to the children I meet in the town."

Jongin accepts the stem, twirling it in his fingers as he looks at Kyungsoo. "Are you trying to win public approval?"

Kyungsoo blinks, surprised by the bluntness of the question. "No, why would I? I'm not the one who's going to be king."

"Right, I saw the picture of you and your brother on your desk too. What's his name?"

"Seungsoo. He's going to be king before the decade ends," Kyungsoo says, smiling.

Jongin's face is more somber though, and Kyungsoo doesn't understand why. "Do you wish it were you instead?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No, I enjoy more freedom thanks to my brother's hard work. I'll gladly support him as his brother though, and as a prince, until he has children of his own." The idea of Seungsoo getting married and having kids makes Kyungsoo want to throw his head back laughing, but he refrains to help his brother's image in front of a stranger.

"Your kindness continues to astound," Jongin tells him, smiling when Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes, taken back by the unyielding honesty.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Thank you. So, tell me more about yourself. How long have you been a nomad?"

"A little less than a month," Jongin says, surprising Kyungsoo.

"So you're new to it. What made you decide to become one?"

Jongin continues to twirl the stem of baby's breath in between his fingers, the motion hypnotizing the both of them. "I just wanted to get away for a little bit. But once I left, I didn't want to return."

"Why not?"

"Hmm?" Jongin asks, distracted.

"Why didn't you want to return?" Kyungsoo repeats.

It's silent for a moment, before Jongin answers, "Life is easier when no one is keeping you accountable."

Makes sense. "But you're keeping yourself accountable, aren't you?"

Jongin looks up from the flower finally to look at Kyungsoo. There's amusement and something more in his eyes. "I am," he finally says. "But not in the same ways as it would be back at home."

"Fair enough," Kyungsoo admits. "So when will you--" His question is drowned out by Baekhyun's return.

"I've got the figs," Baekhyun announces, a tray of figs along with cheeses and crackers in his hands. "My dad insisted I bring more than just figs. I swear he doesn't get that you're the simplest person in the palace."

"He's just being nice. You could stand to learn that from him," Kyungsoo says, voice light as he stands and takes the tray from Baekhyun to let the man close the door.

"What's your schedule for the rest of the day?" Baekhyun asks, sitting on the bed across from Kyungsoo as the man offers a fig to the nomad.

"I have meetings with the advisers and Seungsoo around two, and then dinner with Prince Suho at six," Kyungsoo says, taking a bite of the sweet fruit. "I'll show Jongin to his room before then, don't worry."

"I'm not the one who should worry," Baekhyun replies. "Do your parents know about your... guest?"

"No, and I'd rather not tell them about it," Kyungsoo says with a warning look. His parents have enough on their plates to worry about.

"They're going to find out sooner or later," Baekhyun huffs.

"Then I'll tell them later." Kyungsoo stands up to pour himself and Jongin two glasses of water.

"You're so stubborn. I'm glad Seungsoo is going to be king, or else we'd never get anything accomplished with you."

"You say that, but I remember you cried when Seungsoo was announced king."

"I was eight."

"Big, fat tears."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Besides, my parents won't mind. They love having guests. If anything, they'll just be upset I didn't invite him to dinner."

Baekhyun's eyes flicker to Jongin. "Yeah, they'll be real upset," he mumbles.

Kyungsoo hands Jongin the cup of water. "Is there anything you'd like to see while you're here? I have to show Prince Suho the forest tomorrow, but I don't mind giving another tour afterwards. The forest is my favorite place to be."

Jongin smiles as he takes the glass. "Sure. That sounds great."

"I'll put it into my planner then."

The three finish the snacks amongst light conversation. Kyungsoo tells Jongin about the library, since he noticed Jongin's interest in his own small collection of books, and promises to show him later tonight. Baekhyun is sent off to find and prepare a room not too far from Kyungsoo's that Jongin may stay in.

"You really don't have to house me," Jongin says after Baekhyun's gone. "I don't know how long I'll stay. I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense," Kyungsoo insists. "We love hosting guests. Besides, I want to hear more about your travels. This may be the only chance I get to know about the plants outside of our own forest."

Jongin tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Well, our forest is small but it requires a lot of maintenance, since we also don't have many people. The work needed to maintain this town and the surrounding plants can't be done by just anyone."

"Still, I'm sure you can take a vacation."

"I could, but I'm the only one to visit the river every day. Without me, the pixies get lonely. And if the pixies get lonely, no one will ensure the water makes it to the village." When said out loud, Kyungsoo can hear the lies in his own words, but he hopes Jongin cannot.

Luckily, Jongin doesn't question it any further, and the silence that stretches stops when Baekhyun returns and tells Kyungsoo which room he prepared.

"I can escort Jongin there," Baekhyun offers.

Kyungsoo frowns, glancing at the clock then back at the two. "I offered to, and I'm the host, so it should be me."

"You said you have a meeting at two," Jongin interrupts. "It's almost time, and I don't want to make you late for one more thing. Please, it's fine if Baekhyun escorts me."

Kyungsoo sighs, acknowledging that he has a point. It took Baekhyun a little longer than expected to find a room and prepare it, and Kyungsoo still has to wash up and change before the meeting.

"Alright. Make sure to bring Jongin dinner, too, since I won't be around to do so myself."

"Will do, Prince Soo." Baekhyun mock-bows.

"I asked you to not call me that in front of other people."

"I'm sure Jongin here doesn't mind," Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo does not like the way he drawls out Jongin's name.

Apparently Jongin is more amused than offended though, because he laughs. "Let's go and let Kyungsoo prepare for his meeting."

Kyungsoo watches the two as they disappear down the hall, before closing his own door and getting ready. The next few hours are going to be a lot less fun than these hours spent with the nomad.

 

-

 

"Do you know when King Kai will return to Forest Ukeiyo?"

Kyungsoo refrains from flinching at the blunt question posed by his mother. He supposes he can't blame them. Due to the recent loss of territory by humans, there is no longer any way for their village to farm cacao, one of their main stocks and popular trading items. Now they're down to the last big resource in their forest, coffea, but it's too much of a risk to rely on just one resource. If they can negotiate with King Kai and his forest, they can ensure a steady economy.

"I wish I could," Prince Suho says, guilt clear in his voice. "But he's quite hard to communicate with these days."

"Did he travel without a guard and messenger?" King Do asks, surprised.

"Yes. He wanted some time alone," Prince Suho replies, voice more cautious this time, most likely wanting to protect his own brother's image. Kyungsoo understands.

"Wasn't he recently appointed king?" Seungsoo asks. "If I remember correctly, his coronation was only a few weeks ago."

Prince Suho stops chewing, blinks, then swallows before answering, "Yes. Well, sort of. It's true that our father's passing was quite recent, and J-- Kai is next to the throne. But he has not been coronated yet."

That surprises everyone in the room. "He hasn't?" King Do asks. "So he's a prince still."

"Technically," Prince Suho admits. "Still, he will be king. Please do not share this information though. If word gets out, there could be outrage against my brother, or worse, a fight for power or an uprising."

"Of course," Queen Do assures him. "We won't tell anyone. But please, when King Kai returns, let him know we still would like to meet with him."

Prince Suho offers them a wary smile, as if to say he wishes for the same.

 

-

 

After a nice, warm bath and a quick refresher through his favorite potions text, as per his usual night time routine, Kyungsoo is ready to call it a night when he hears rustling outside of his window. Usually he would disregard any sounds as wildlife scurrying through the gardens, but this time he peeks his head out to glance for any signs of life.

Somehow, he is not surprised when he sees a head of dark hair and long limbs strolling through his garden.

Kyungsoo takes a glance for anyone else who may be around, and when the coast is clear, he unfolds his wings and flies downstairs, landing with a quiet thump behind a distracted Jongin. He smiles as Jongin reaches out and runs his fingers through a cluster of Russian sage.

“Those are the honey bee’s favorite,” Kyungsoo tells him, stifling a laugh when Jongin jumps at the sound.

The nomad collects himself quickly though, and even manages to smile at Kyungsoo when he looks at him. “These are also not native to the rain forests.”

“Correct,” Kyungsoo agrees, bending down to check on the lilacs, one of his newest installments. “Many of the plants I grow in our garden aren’t.”

“It’s impressive,” Jongin commends, watching as Kyungsoo holds the cluster in his hand and leans in to take in the sweet scent. “I tried growing tulips once, but they died before any flowers could even bloom.”

“Tulips can be tough to grow in a rainforest,” Kyungsoo consoles him. “Like I said, I use potions to keep all of my plants alive in this environment, and they all use different concoctions. It took me years to perfect my first one, even with help of a great mentor.” Kyungsoo remembers long weeks spent staying up late and waking up before dawn in order to check on his plants’ progress, and the frustration he felt when a potion wouldn’t work. But more importantly, he remembers the joy and self-pride he felt when a potion finally did work, and flowers began to bloom throughout his garden.

“I remember you also mentioned you used a few spells too. Do you practice magic?” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo almost jumps back, startled by the proximity. He didn’t notice that Jongin was now standing right beside him.

“No,” Kyungsoo answers, shaking his head. “I had a family friend come in to set the spells for me. Luckily the spells are applied to the entire garden, so he only has to come back twice a year to renew the magic.”

“That’s a relief. If you also practiced magic, I would’ve thought you were too perfect to be real.”

Kyungsoo is no stranger to flirting and whatnot, because his family has hosted a fair share of guests, and not all are as polite or well-meaning as the Do family. Still, he hesitates on how to react towards this, because Jongin, despite presenting himself as kind so far, is still a stranger.

“I’m far from perfect,” is what Kyungsoo settles for as a response, turning on his heel to check on his masterworts. Despite Kyungsoo’s best efforts, a majority of the plants in his gardens are flowers, because he enjoys their sights, scents, and the life they bring into the garden. Plus, a gifted flower brightens up anyone’s day, as Kyungsoo has learned.

“What time will our tour be tomorrow?” Jongin asks, following Kyungsoo closely. “I want to be ready on time.”

“My tour with Prince Suho will likely be in the afternoon, but we can go afterwards,” Kyungsoo offers. “I just will have to move around a tutoring session to a different time slot.”

“That sounds like a hassle,” Jongin says, frowning. “Can we do the tour before afternoon? I’ve gotten quite used to waking up before the sun these days, so mornings don’t bother me.”

Kyungsoo hums, plucking a bloomed masterwort from its stem and presenting it to Jongin to examine. He takes it, taken in by the sight of a new flower. “Mornings work great for me. I should get to bed now then, if we are to leave in the morning. I’ll knock on your door tomorrow when I’m ready, if that’s okay.”

Jongin tucks the masterwort behind his ear, and Kyungsoo’s heart fumbles. Oh. He’s so pretty. “That’s more than okay. Thank you, Kyungsoo. Good night.”

Kyungsoo hopes his smile is not as shy as he feels right now as he wishes Jongin a good night and flies back into his room, allowing himself one final look back at the garden before he climbs into bed.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is a morning person by nature, but today he jumps out of bed with a larger pep in his step. After washing up and throwing on a fresh outfit for the day, Kyungsoo collects a bundle of baby’s breath from his garden to tuck into the bracelet around his left wrist. Usually he likes to switch up the flowers he uses, like the day before yesterday he wore blanket flowers, and the day before lavender. But something about the baby’s breath just felt right for today.

When Kyungsoo knocks on Jongin’s door, he doesn’t have to wait longer than a second before the door swings open, revealing Jongin dressed in a simple blue, two piece set. It’s not exactly something Kyungsoo would have chosen to wear himself, which makes him wonder why Baekhyun chose to give Jongin something like that to wear, but Jongin somehow makes it work.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo greets with a smile. “Are you ready for a tour of our forest?"

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this," Jongin answers, stepping out of his room and shutting the door behind him. He pauses, before asking, "Will we also be going into the village?"

"Maybe," Kyungsoo offers, setting down the hallway.

The walk out of the palace and village is done in silence, Kyungsoo not wanting to attract any attention or wake anyone while it's still early. It's not until Kyungsoo pushes past the frond, and they're both in the middle of the forest, that he speaks again.

"This is where the fun begins," Kyungsoo says, sending Jongin a grin. "Does any direction speak to you?" he asks, holding out his arms to present the boundless numbers of ways they can go from here.

"I just want to follow and listen," Jongin answers, taking in the sights. "Take me wherever you usually go." Jongin pulls out a notebook from a small bag Kyungsoo hadn't even noticed he was carrying.

"Are you going to take notes?" Kyungsoo teases.

"Yes," comes Jongin's startlingly honest answer. "Are you okay with that?"

"O-Oh. Yeah, that's fine," Kyungsoo assures him, running a hand through his hair to regain his train of thoughts. "I guess I'll start down my usual path then." He begins walking, trying not to notice Jongin walking a bit too close for comfort beside him.

"This is a custard apple tree, of the Annonaceae family," Kyungsoo starts, gesturing at the tree beside them. After glancing around for anyone else, Kyungsoo unfolds his wings and flies up to pluck two fruits off the tree. He pretends not to notice the look on Jongin's face when he returns and presents the fruits to him.

"You just... fly whenever you want?" Jongin asks as he takes the fruit, unsure.

Kyungsoo shrugs, taking a bite of the custard apple. "Yeah, I know it's not really royal etiquette to use our wings in public. But it's just the two of us, right?"

"Yeah, but you barely even know me," Jongin says, still holding the apple like it's a foreign substance and not a delicious fruit to be eaten.

Kyungsoo shrugs, taking another bite out of his apple. "If I'm being honest, I never really cared about the whole 'hide-your-wings-it's-improper-if-people-see' thing. We have wings for a reason. Why does it matter if I'm a prince or not? I should be able to use them just like anyone else."

Jongin doesn't reply. Instead, he finally takes a bite out of the custard apple. "So sweet," he comments as he chews.

"It's good, right?" Kyungsoo asks, smiling. "Come on, we can eat and walk."

Jongin is a diligent student, quiet and asking relevant questions every now and then. Because Kyungsoo leads, he can't read whatever Jongin is writing in his notebook, but he must be taking thorough notes because he's scribbling something down after every sentence Kyungsoo speaks.

"We're back at the river now," Kyungsoo says, smiling as the pixies come flying over to them. They squeal when they recognize Jongin, playing with his hair and decorating him with flowers of all kinds that they can grab their tiny hands on.

"Nice to see you all again," Jongin says in between laughs.

"They really like you," Kyungsoo notes, amused at just how many flowers the pixies manage to get on Jongin's head. "Pixies usually make good character judgments too, you know?"

"I didn't know that," Jongin answers, sounding a little breathless, maybe from the laughter.

Kyungsoo walks beside the river, dipping his toe into the cool water. He takes in a deep breath, almost losing balance as he does, before a warm hand steadies him around the shoulders.

"You good?" Jongin asks, worry etched into his brows. His notebook is tucked away now, back into the bag around his form.

"Yeah, thanks," Kyungsoo says with a sheepish smile. "I just get swept up in the rhythm of the forest sometimes." He straightens his posture, but notices Jongin's hands don't fall from where they rest on his shoulders. Their presence is... comforting.

"You really are quite special," Jongin says, an unreadable look in his eyes. "I've never met anyone so in tune with the forest."

"I've been living here my entire life," Kyungsoo reasons.

"That doesn't make it any less amazing," Jongin counters.

They stand there in silence, much like the silence Kyungsoo experienced before he met Jongin for the first time, in this spot, just a day ago. And just like yesterday, Kyungsoo feels the silence trying to tell him something, but he doesn't know quite what it is.

The pixies bring them out of their trance as they begin placing identical flowers in Kyungsoo's hair. He laughs, but it's an unsteady sound, breathless.

"We should, ah, we should get going," Kyungsoo says, clearing his throat. "I have to show Prince Suho around soon."

Jongin nods. "Of course, I don't want you to be late to that. After you." He holds his hand out for Kyungsoo to lead.

The two walk back together, and this time when their shoulders bump or hands brush, Kyungsoo may or may not lean into the touch.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo never gets bored of the forest. He could give hundreds of tour and still find something new to talk about, to enjoy in his family's forest. Right now they're standing under multiple fruit trees, ranging from bananas to figs, as Prince Suho plucks fruits for an afternoon snack.

"Prince Suho, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you king?" Kyungsoo asks as the two stroll down a path in the forest. "If I remember correctly, you're even older than King Kai. So why weren't you the first in line for the throne?"

Suho nods. "I don't mind," he tells him. "People ask all the time. It's an open secret that I was adopted by the late King Kim, which makes me--"

"Not eligible for the throne," Kyungsoo finishes with an understanding nod. "I see. Were you adopted at birth?"

Suho nods. "Yes, before Kai was born, the King and Queen had a close friend who just gave birth to a child. Unfortunately, misfortune took them soon after my birth, and so the Queen decided to take me in as her own."

Kyungsoo swallows. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Suho runs a hand up and down the base of a fig tree. "It's alright, it's all in the past and the Kims have treated me like one of their own. I never felt like an outsider."

"And how does King Kai feel about you being skipped over for the throne?"

"He's understood his and my own place in this," Suho sighs.

"Then why did he run away?" Suho stops, looking at Kyungsoo, who continues, "I know you told my parents he wanted time alone, but everything you described to us last night. It just sounded like he ran away."

"He did run away," Suho confirms quietly. "We don't say that, to guard his image as our king, but he ran away. He's young, even younger than you, Prince Do. And we just lost our father. I don't blame him for running away, not at all."

Kyungsoo nods. He doesn't either. He can't imagine going through whatever Kai is going through right now.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo says again, not knowing what else to say. It's his fault for bringing this up after all.

"Don't be," Suho sighs. "Kai will be okay. He needs time, but he'll be back soon, if I know my brother at all."

Their conversation laps into silence, until Kyungsoo clears his throat.

"Shall we continue our tour then?" he offers. "I can show you our coffee plants."

Suho smiles a genuine smile for the first time today.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo's legs are tired and heavy when he finally returns to his room, collapsing onto his bed with a thump. He doesn't even look up when he hears a long series of knocks and the door click open, knowing only one person who enters his room like that.

"How were your dates?" Baekhyun asks, shutting the door behind him before taking a seat beside Kyungsoo. "Two guys in one day. You're quite the player."

"Shut up," Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. "They weren't dates."

"Fine, maybe Prince Suho wasn't a date, but Jongin..."

"I hate you," Kyungsoo says, throwing one of the baby's breath at him.

Baekhyun catches it with a smirk. "You're wearing these again? What happened to your variety?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "I like baby's breath, okay."

Baekhyun hums. "Do you know what baby's breath signify?" The teasing tone in his words aren't lost on Kyungsoo.

"Yes, you floral nerd," Kyungsoo snaps back. "I'm the one who introduced you to floral symbology."

"I remember," Baekhyun sings. "That's how I know baby's breath represents long lasting love. So who are you in love with?"

"Shut. Up," Kyungsoo grinds out. "I can appreciate flowers just for their aesthetics. Not everything has to be deep."

"Yet everything ends up being deep," Baekhyun notes. "In all seriousness though, you and Jongin go well together. I saw you two in the garden last night."

"Are you that bored?" Kyungsoo sighs. "That you have to watch us and act creepy. We barely know each other."

"But your heart already races when you see him."

Kyungsoo rolls over, crushing Baekhyun's legs. "You're annoying," Kyungsoo says.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't?"

"A normal one. Wait, is this why you act like that? You think being a best friend means being annoying?"

"No, I just like seeing you get frustrated," Baekhyun snickers.

"Of course."

"Anyway, your mom almost discovered Jongin's room," Baekhyun says, voice losing its teasing tone in a blink of an eye.

"Don't you think you should've led with that?"

"No," Baekhyun answers quickly. "But I was able to divert her attention. Still, you need to tell your parents about your... nomad guest soon. Before they find out about him and you're not there to explain."

Kyungsoo sighs, hating it when Baekhyun actually has a point.

"I'll tell them soon."

"At dinner today?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "Not that soon."

"If you don't act soon, I'm going to ask Seungsoo to tell your parents."

Kyungsoo scowls. "Cheap shot. You know I can't fight my brother."

Baekhyun grins. "Exactly."

"I'll tell them tomorrow at breakfast," Kyungsoo sighs. "I'll bring Jongin and let him introduce himself."

Baekhyun is quiet, causing Kyungsoo to glance over at his friend. "What? What's wrong with that plan?"

"Nothing," Baekhyun answers a little too quickly. "Nothing, that sounds fine. Just let Jongin know what you're doing beforehand."

"Of course," Kyungsoo replies with a frown. "I'm not just going to surprise him with that."

"Okay then. Best of luck, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says, standing up and heading to the door.

"Why do I need luck?" Kyungsoo calls out, confused. "My parents are always fine when I bring a guest."

Baekhyun only throws Kyungsoo a wink before slipping out the door.

 

-

 

"How did I know you'd be here?" Kyungsoo says as he approaches the tall nomad.

Jongin turns around, not as surprised to see Kyungsoo this time either. He's in between the irises and the dallies, and somehow even among flowers, Jongin manages to look the prettiest.

"I can't help it. Your garden is my favorite place in this forest," Jongin admits, smiling. "How was dinner?"

"I should be asking you that," Kyungsoo laughs. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you the rest of today, but I asked that Baekhyun bring you something good to eat. Did he fulfill his promise, or do I have to kick him out of the palace?"

Jongin chuckles, shaking his head. "The dinner was delicious, thank you. How was your day? Busy?"

"Always," Kyungsoo answers. "But it was nice. My tour with Prince Suho was much better after I got practice with you."

"Did we get the exact same tour?" Jongin asks, eyebrow raised as he turns to completely face Kyungsoo. Oh, he's wearing baby's breath in his hair. Kyungsoo doesn't remember giving him another flower today.

"No, his was a little different. We went to a different part of the river."

Jongin smiles. "Good."

"What did you do the rest of today?" Kyungsoo asks, not sure how to process the happiness in Jongin's eyes and words.

"Baekhyun showed me to the library during dinner time, but aside from that, not much. I just sat around, thinking."

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Thinking? About what?"

Jongin turns away, looking back at the flowers. He crouches down, feeling the petals of the iris flower between his fingers. "About my life back at home."

"Home-home?"

"Home-home."

Kyungsoo nods, walking over to crouch beside Jongin. "And what about your life there?"

Jongin glances over at Kyungsoo. "About my dad. He passed away not too long ago, and I'm... still reeling over the loss of the most important man in my life." He swallows loudly before clearing his throat. "Sorry, I don't mean to dump everything on you after all you've done for me. You're just very easy to talk to."

Kyungsoo rubs a hand on Jongin's back. "Don't be sorry. If you need to talk about this, talk. I'm here to listen."

Jongin lets out a shaky breath. "I don't even know what I want to talk about. I just... need time to cope, but I feel like time is the only thing I don't have right now. Everyone wants me to do move on and take his place, but I can't. I'll never be- I'll never be him."

Something about this story feels familiar, but Kyungsoo doesn't linger on that thought. "Why do you have to be him? Why can't you be your own version of whatever it is you need to be?"

Jongin's arm falls to his side. "I don't even know what my own version would look like. I've never taken on a job like this before."

Kyungsoo feels like he could give much more solid advice if he understood exactly what job Jongin is referring to, but since Jongin himself hasn't clarified, he figures there must be a reason and doesn't push it. "Sometimes we learn on the job. My brother won't ever admit it, but he's scared to be king. Our economy is on the rocks if this deal with the Kims falls through, and Seungsoo is scared what that'll mean for his people and family. But I'll tell you what I tell him every time: We must be our best selves and hope that's enough."

"My best self," Jongin repeats, and Kyungsoo's not even sure when their faces got this close. He can feel Jongin's warm breath, even through the humidity. "That-that actually helps. Thank you, Kyungsoo."

The prince smiles, standing up from his place beside Jongin. He walks over and plucks a rose from the bush beside them.

"If you're fine with it, I want to introduce you to my family tomorrow at breakfast," Kyungsoo says.

"Tomorrow," Jongin repeats. "Is there a particular reason for it?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. "No, but Baekhyun says I should do it soon, before my parents find you themselves. It makes sense."

Jongin nods, eyes going back to the flowers. "Okay, tomorrow works. But can we do dinner instead of breakfast? I need time to prepare."

Kyungsoo laughs, endeared by Jongin's earnestness. "Sure, but my parents are nice people. We're royalty mostly by name and duty only."

"To raise a son like you, I'm not surprised," Jongin says, standing up and smiling. "Thank you for today, Kyungsoo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyungsoo nods. "Good night, Jongin." He returns to his room and places the rose on his desk before getting ready for bed.

 

-  
  


Kyungsoo hears them before he sees them. He emerges from the forest and the first thing he sees, sunlight illuminating Jongin's features, is the nomad and the pixies playing in the water. The pixies notice him first, and grab Jongin's attention, who turns around and throws Kyungsoo the biggest smile he's seen yet from him.

"You beat me here," Kyungsoo says, amused, as he walks over to the river.

"I expected you here earlier," Jongin admits, flicking water at Kyungsoo.

"I had plans this morning," Kyungsoo explains. "I'm glad you're here though. The pixies get lonely without guests."

"They're fun," Jongin says, smiling as the pixies continue splashing water at him. "But I missed you."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen. Unsure of what else to say, Kyungsoo settles for honesty. "I, uh, missed you too."

"Come play with us," Jongin says, beckoning him over. "Unless you have another schedule soon."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, rolling up his sleeves. "I don't. I'm free til dinner today."

"Good. Then you're mine for the rest of the day."

With that, Jongin and the rest of the pixies yank him into the water. Kyungsoo lets out a laugh as the cold water and Jongin's voice take over all of his senses.

 

-

 

They're back at the palace now. Kyungsoo needed to wash off the dirty they tracked through the forest before dinner, and Jongin had no choice but to agree with that wise choice. Kyungsoo is now outside Jongin's door, ready to lead him down to the dining hall, when Jongin emerges from his room.

Wow. Jongin looks-- wow. Kyungsoo's not sure why Baekhyun gave Jongin their royal attire for a casual dinner with his parents, but he has to admit, it's a really, really, really good choice. Jongin looks great with the deep green contrasting his wings.

"Am I that attractive?" Jongin teases, his smile only widening when Kyungsoo looks away.

"You didn't have to dress up for dinner," Kyungsoo tells him, fidgeting with the flowers on his wrist. "Now I feel underdressed."

"You always look great," Jongin assures him.

Kyungsoo laughs at that. "You always know what to say, huh?"

Jongin smiles, but this time, it doesn't reach his eyes. Kyungsoo is about to ask what's wrong, but Jongin beats him to it.

"There's something I want to tell you, before we go out and meet your parents," Jongin says. Kyungsoo hasn't seen Jongin act this serious before, and the hand reaching for his tells him this must be something important.

"What is it?"

"I... I haven't been completely honest with you," Jongin begins, gripping Kyungsoo's hand tighter now. "I'm not exactly your average nomad."

"I kind of guessed," Kyungsoo admits. "You didn't have enough belongings to be an average nomad. But if you're not, then why did you lie about it?"

Jongin swallows, looking away. "I didn't want to explain who I really was."

"I won't judge," Kyungsoo assures him.

Jongin chuckles softly. "I know you won't. But everyone else... your parents especially. They will."

Kyungsoo frowns, unsure where this is going.

"My name is Jongin," he begins. "But most people outside of my family don't call me that. They call me Kai... King Kai now, actually."

Kyungsoo blinks. "What?"

"I knew I had to tell you before dinner, because your parents will recognize me. And if they don't, my brother definitely will. You deserve to know before all of that."

"Are you serious?" Kyungsoo asks, frowning. "How could you be-- you're not-- a king? King Kai?"

"Yes," Jongin says, bringing their hands up to his chest. "I'm sorry for lying. But when you didn't recognize me, I saw a chance to become someone new, even if just for a day."

"So you mean... wait, did anyone else notice you?" Kyungsoo asks, incredulous.

Jongin nods. "Baekhyun. He recognized me the moment you introduced us."

It's official. Kyungsoo is going to kick Baekhyun out of the palace for good this time, no more Prince Nice Guy.

"I think a few other people in the village noticed me too," Jongin admits. "But I kept my head down as much as I could to avoid attention."

So that explains why Jongin wanted to know if the tour would also include the village. He didn't want to attract any more people who could identify him.

"So I'm about to introduce King Kai as the guest I've been hosting under my parents' nose for the past two days," Kyungsoo sighs, using his other hand to rub his temple. "They're going to kill me for not giving you a better room."

Jongin laughs at that. "That's what you're worried about? Not the fact that I lied?" he asks, astounded.

"You lied because you wanted a break," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. "I don't blame you." For emphasis, Kyungsoo squeezes their intertwined hands.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo. For everything."

"You've thanked me plenty. Come on. Let's go eat dinner." Kyungsoo tugs on Jongin and the two make their way downstairs, together.

 

-

 

Prince Suho is the first to react when Jongin and Kyungsoo enter the dining hall. He rushes to Jongin's side, wrapping his brother in a hug. Kyungsoo takes a step backwards to give them space, pretending he doesn't see the glistening over the prince's eyes.

"Jo-- Kai! What are you doing here?" he asks, holding his brother by the shoulders to take a long look at him. "Where did you get these clothings?"

"Prince Do lent them to me," Jongin answers, sending Kyungsoo a smile. "I'm sorry for the stress I've caused you, Junmyeon. Thank you for all you've done in my absence."

"I forgive you, even for calling me Junmyeon in the presence of others," Prince Suho laughs. "I forgive you, as long as you come back home. We miss you, brother."

Jongin smiles. "I will. As soon as my business here with the Do's is finished, I'll come back home with you."

Catching their cue, King and Queen Do step up and say their greetings.

"We are honored to have you here," King Do says.

"Is it true you've been here for a few days with our Kyungsoo?" Queen Do asks, sending Kyungsoo a look he choses to ignore.

"Yes, and he's been a great host. Please don't punish him. He didn't know who I was before today," Jongin says, glancing over at Kyungsoo, who leads him to his seat.

"Still, our son should've told us we had a guest among our mist," Queen Do sighs, shaking her head. "King or not, we like to honor all of our guests and invite them to all of the meals."

Jongin smiles and nods. "It's my fault. I didn't want to be revealed quite yet." It's a lie, Kyungsoo knows, but he appreciates Jongin's willingness to defend him.

"Let's eat then," King Do says, after a moment of pause. "We can discuss this further later."

Dinner goes surprisingly well. Seungsoo keeps looking at Kyungsoo with wide, unbelieving eyes, mouthing, 'This is your nomad?' way too many times, to the point where Kyungsoo begins making it a point to just ignore his brother. Jongin turns on a different sort of charm that Kyungsoo's never seen before, and he figures it's the King in him coming through for the first time.

Kyungsoo's heart swells, remembering their earlier conversation about Jongin's father and taking his place. It all makes perfect sense now. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to reach out and grab Jongin's hand and comfort him, but he refrains, knowing this is not the time or place.

Unfortunately, even after dinner, Kyungsoo cannot talk to Jongin, because his parents assign Jongin his own assistant and move his room closer to Prince Suho's. It makes sense, but Kyungsoo is reluctant to see Jongin move.

When Kyungsoo arrives at the garden later that day, Jongin isn't there. He plucks another batch of baby's breath before returning to his room for the rest of the day.

 

 -

 

The next day, Kyungsoo doesn't see Jongin until a little before dinner. He expected this though, figuring his parents would sweep Jongin away as soon as they find him to talk treaties and alliances. Kyungsoo spends his day in his own set of meetings for the most part, his only break his usual stroll in the forest to the water pixies.

"You're alive," Kyungsoo says, amused. Jongin is now in clothing that matches his brother's. "How was today?"

"Good," Jongin says, smiling. He always smiles when Kyungsoo's around. "How were the pixies today?"

"They're good. They asked about you," Kyungsoo says, snorting. "They've barely known you for a few days, but they miss you."

"I can understand," Jongin hums, reaching over to grab Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo's heart does twirls and jumps. "I've been talking to your parents about the future of our kingdoms."

Kyungsoo nods. "Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah, I think we're about to come to an alliance," Jongin admits. "But if I'm being honest, Junmyeon is doing most of the talking. He's better at this."

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Sure. I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but you really do look like a king now that I know. Your dad... he would be proud of you."

Jongin doesn't respond. Instead, he reaches up, cupping Kyungsoo's face. What he says next surprises Kyungsoo.

"Come with me," Jongin says. "Travel with me, see other forests. Teach me more about the plants out there."

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. "I can't, Jongin. I need to stay here."

"No, you don't. I asked your parents," Jongin whispers. "But if you're scared, you can just say so. I'll respect your decision."

"Jongin..."

"But I won't take no for an answer. I'll wait until you find your own bravery, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin, you can't do this. You have to go home, you have to be coronated and take care of your people." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I want you to stay too, but it's just not possible."

"If there's one thing I learned from all of this, it's not that nothing is impossible," Jongin says, rubbing a thumb on Kyungsoo's face. He leans in, words a warm whisper in Kyungsoo's ear. "Finding someone like you felt impossible before I met you. Now it's my turn to help you."

Before Kyungsoo can object any further, Jongin pulls away. Prince Suho joins them as they walk together, side by side, into the dining hall, Kyungsoo's head heavy with new concerns.

 

-

 

“He has a point, you know,” Baekhyun points out. "You really are scared to leave the forest for whatever reason. Maybe you're just too comfortable here."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kyungsoo demands, crossing his arms. "Everything and everyone I love is here. Why would I need to go anywhere else?"

"Because theres so much more you could do," Baekhyun sighs. "Come on, you and I both know you're the top botanist in the forest. Thanks to you, we know more about the effects of potions and spells on gardening than before. Seungsoo told me that you're thinking of finding ways to regrow the cacao plants we lost. Imagine what more you can do out there."

"I don't want to," Kyungsoo says. "I want to do everything I can here. My plants, they need me."

"I can take care of them," Baekhyun offers, rolling his eyes at the Look Kyungsoo gives him. "Come on, don't act like I'm a child when I practically helped raise you."

"I do not agree with that statement at all."

"I've watched you in your studies for years. I know a lot more than I've let on," Baekhyun says, standing up. "I helped log all of the journals you used for your experiments, for the potions, everything." He walks over the bookshelf and takes out said journals.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kyungsoo. This is a chance for you to learn more, to see plants you wouldn't find in our small forest. This is great for you. And Jongin-- King Kai. He is great for you."

Kyungsoo groans, throwing a pillow over his head. "I hate it when you get all serious."

"I do it out of love."

"Remember that the next time you try hiding my potions from me and I tear my hair out trying to find them."

Baekhyun winks at him. "No promises there."

 

-

  

Kyungsoo swings open the door, ready for his usual hike into the forest, when he's stopped by a wall in the shape of Jongin.

"You don't have meetings today?" Kyungsoo asks, surprised.

"I was able to get out of the first one," Jongin says with a shrug. "So that I could go on a walk with my favorite prince."

Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head at the nickname. "Alright, alright, let's go. We can take the back alley outside to the forest so no one recognizes you."

Jongin nods, grabbing Kyungsoo's hand like it's routine now. They make their way into the forest, plucking fruits off the trees they pass and feeding each other. It's quiet the way there, aside from casual comments Kyungsoo makes, usually fun facts about the plants around them he has yet to share with Jongin.

"My brother is returning to Ukeiyo tomorrow," Jongin says as they reach the river.

"Are you going with him?"

"No. I told you, I won't leave without you." Jongin squeezes their hands.

"Jongin, please."

"Do you know I kept the baby's breath you gave me that first night?" Jongin asks, sticking his hand into his pocket and re-emerging with the same flower, only slightly withered. Kyungsoo makes a note to begin working on a potion to slow that process.

"Baby's breath is pretty."

"Yes, but that's not why. To me, these flowers represent you," Jongin admits with a smile. "Beautiful and there from the beginning. To me, Kyungsoo, you are the beginning of this all. Of a new me."

Kyungsoo's breath catches in his throat. "I don't know what to say."

"Baekhyun told me the meaning of these flowers. It's... quite apt, if I say so myself. "

"Apt," Kyungsoo repeats. He can hear and see the pixies dancing around them, showering them with flowers, but the only thing he can focus on is Jongin in front of him, staring at him like he's worth his weight in gold.

"I love you, Kyungsoo, and if you would let me, I would like to have you as my partner." Jongin grabs both of Kyungsoo's hand, bringing them up to place a soft kiss on each hand. He's careful not to disturb the fresh baby's breath on Kyungsoo's wrist.

"That sounds like a dream," Kyungsoo whispers. "I would love to be your partner."

Jongin takes the affirmative to lower their hands and lean in, capturing Kyungsoo's lips instead. Jongin's lips taste of the sweet fruits they ate together on their way here.

"It's going to take time for me to be okay with leaving," Kyungsoo says, as soon as they part. "I just-- I need to make sure my plants are okay, before I even consider leaving them."

"I wouldn't expect anything different," Jongin answers, smiling as he touches their foreheads together. "You are worth the wait."

They spend the rest of the morning, fingers intertwined, laying in between the roots of Kyungsoo's Kapoc tree and feeling the warmth on their skin.

 

-

 

Five years pass. News from a neighboring kingdom comes in the form of a dainty letter, decorated with familiar baby’s breath. King Seungsoo opens the invitation, smiling as the announcement declares the wedding of King Kai and Prince Kyungsoo’s wedding in the following spring.

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Forest Ukeiyo comes from a Pinterest post I found because I was honestly just looking for pretty words to name a fictional forest after. It stems from the Japanese word Ukiyo, which you can just Google. I didn't want to name the forest directly after it, since that implies a Japanese origin and this forest is not set in any real world place (as far as we know). But yes, just want to give that a little shout out.
> 
> Things that I should've done for this fic: re-read and edit it one last time.  
> Things I did not do: See Above.
> 
> Sorry this wasn't more ~magical~ I definitely got caught up in the story-telling more than the universe building, MY BAD.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this totally self-indulgent fic that I wrote because I fucking love plants and KaiSoo okay I hope it was cute?????
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedontleave) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lovedontleave)! :)


End file.
